


Long Road

by fides_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fides_sam/pseuds/fides_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Impala and the long road she traveled with Sam and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Road

Miles and miles  
years and years  
she has seen them pass   
miles of tears  
years of blood  
flowing red upon the long road

She cradles them  
safe in her leather arms  
her engine purrs their lullaby  
a familiar voice   
through the miles  
through the years  
singing along the long road

She fears for them, her boys,  
for she was there  
before the miles of tears  
before the years of blood  
when they knew not the nightmares  
they now face upon the long road

She knows not when it will end  
she knows not   
how many miles are left  
how many years  
but she shall remain  
home and refuge  
until all the tears and blood run dry.


End file.
